Castigo a lo Merodeador
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Tom Riddle aprenderá que no se debe olvidar cierta fecha importante... si no quiere que su novio se cobre venganza. ¿Utilizando qué...? La mejor arma que tiene James Potter en contra de Tommy... los celos. TRJP. SLASH.


-/-/-

-

**Castigo a lo Merodeador**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Tom Riddle aprenderá que no se debe olvidar cierta fecha importante... si no quiere que su novio se cobre venganza. ¿Utilizando qué...? La mejor arma que tiene James Potter en contra de Tommy... los celos. XP

**Parejas:** Tom Riddle/James Potter, menciones de Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin.

**Advertencias:** Mucho amor y venganza XD 

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

-

James esperaba sonriente la llegada de su novio. Hoy era un día especia para ellos y había preparado un perfecto regalo para Tom, a sabiendas que él tenía un carácter muy… Slytherin. Nagini lo observaba curioso junto a él, sabía que día era, pero algo que le decía que no todo iba a suceder como James Potter esperaba. Su amo podría llegar a ser tan despistado y poco sentimental…

Tom Riddle entro al departamento con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, luciendo una costosísima túnica de mago de color verde oscuro que lo dejaba hermoso y resaltaba aún más su palidez y ojos verde esmeralda.

-¡Mi amor!- chilló James tirándose a su cuello y besándolo con pasión.- ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó Tom con el ceño fruncido.- ¿No tienes clases en la academia hoy?

-Claro que tengo, pero le pedí a Sirius que me cubriera para pasar este día contigo.

-¿Y que tiene este día en especial?- siseó separándose de su pareja. Estaba de mal humor, porque no había podido conseguir esas valiosas tazas, pero faltaba muy poco. Esa vieja ya se las iba a "regalar".

-¿Perdón…?- enarcó una ceja.- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

-No, no estoy bromeando, porque no tengo ganas de hacerlo. No deberías faltar a tu honorable _Academia de Aurores_, solo por capricho.

-¿Ca-Capricho?- James no se lo creía.- ¡¿Acaso no sabes que día es hoy?!- chilló enfadado.

Tom frunció el ceño mirando el semblante enfadado y desilusionado de su amor. Agachó la cabeza y comprobó, asombrado, como su querida mascota lo miraba con reproche.

-No lo sé, Jams. ¿Que día es hoy?

James gruñó mandándole la peor de sus miradas a su amorcito, guardó el regalo empequeñecido que tenía en la mano y fue por su abrigo.

-Si tú no lo sabes, yo no te lo voy a decir. Me voy a la Academia.- masculló antes de salir dando un portazo.

-

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

-

-¿Y esa cara?

James estaba al borde del llanto, así que Sirius Black se acercó para darle un achuchón y dejó que su amigo se desahogara. Richard Goldstein, un rubio que estaba bien bueno y era compañeros de ellos se acercó alarmado por ver a Potter en ese estado.

-Ese idiota.- farfulló después de un rato el chico de ojos avellanas.- ¡Se ha olvidado de nuestro Aniversario!

-¿Tu novio?- preguntó Lily Evans quien tambien se acercó alterada por ver a su amigo llorar.

-Si… tuvo el descaro de decirme que no sabía que día era hoy. ¡Y yo que tenía preparada una linda sorpresa!

-Oh, vamos Prongs, debió de tener otras cosas en la cabeza en ese momento, seguro cuando vuelvas se acuerda y te pide perdón.

-¡No lo justifiques!- chilló fulminando con la mirada a su mejor amigo.- ¡Es solo una vez al año que festejamos este día! ¡No puede olvidarse de eso!

Richard y Sirius se encogieron en su asiento al ver la furia en los ojos del moreno, ese Potter estaba raro desde que salía con su novio más viejo que él.

-James tiene razón.- Lily asintió solemnemente, sus ojos verdes brillando furiosos.- A esos Slytherins no hay que dejarles pasar nada. Te recomiendo que le des un escarmiento, yo puedo aconsejarte.- sonrió maliciosa.

-

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

-

-_Nagini… ¿puedes decirme tú que le pasaba a mi pareja?-_ Tom todavía se encontraba desconcertado mirando la puerta. Sin poder creerse la actitud que su amor había adoptado hace unos instantes.

_-Esto es el colmo, amo.-_ siseó ella enfadada.- _Me esperaba algo así de ti, pero comprobarlo… me has desilusionado._

_-¡¿Pero que mierda es lo que pasa?!-_ siseó luciendo desesperado.

_-¡Que hoy es tu segundo aniversario de novio con él!-_ siseó ella irritada.- _¡Y tienes el descaro de decirle que no te acuerdas!_

_-Oh… maldición. Se me fue de la cabeza_.- se dejó caer en el sillón.- _Supongo que tendré que comprarle algún regalo y pedirle perdón._- chasqueó la lengua- _Estos Gryffindors pueden llegar a ser muy sentimentales._

_-Deberás esmerarte bastante, Tom. Porque James Potter es un Gryffindor especial._

**-**

**-.Academia de Aurores.-**

-

-Oh, Lily… eres mi ángel de la guarda.- tono emocionado, ojos brillantes.

-Gracias.- dijo ella en pose engreída.

-Están locos.- masculló Sirius, el rubio junto a él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Ningún locos.- protestó James- Y ahora mismo me acompañas, Sirius, porque tú me vas a ayudar.

-¡¿YO?!

Tom Riddle recorrió todo el Callejón Diagon en busca del regalo perfecto, si bien todo eso le parecía de lo más cursi, pensaba que su novio se lo merecía y, sobre todo, no quería que estuviera enojado con él. Cuando iba llegando a su casa vio algo que lo dejó helado. Su novio, **su** pareja, **su** Gryffindor se estaba besando _apasionadamente_ con el que identificó como Sirius Black. Su ira creció hasta límites insospechables y el verde de sus ojos pasó a ser rojo por unos segundos.

-Nos vemos luego, Siri.- James sonrió guiñando un ojo a su amigo.

-Hasta luego, _precioso_.- Sirius mostró esa sonrisa que derretiría al más frío témpano y tras darle un pequeño pico en los labios abandonó el lugar.

Tom vio a **su** amante suspirar tontamente antes de adentrase al departamento que compartían. Furioso, decidió seguirlo caminando a grandes zancadas. Oh, le debía una buena explicación al respecto. En su mente ya se estaban formando las más locas ideas. De que si llevaban engañándolo mucho tiempo; si lo del aniversario solo fue teatro para salir a verse con su amante; si James había dejado de amarlo y pensaba abandonarlo por ese chico que era más joven… entre otras cosas.

Entró al departamento y dio un portazo que hizo vibrar todas las cosas de cristal de la sala. Buscó a James por todo el lugar y lo encontró tomando un jugo de calabaza tranquilamente, en la cocina.

-Oh, Tom. Estás de regreso.- murmuró sin siquiera mirarlo. James volvió a suspirar poniendo cara de enamorado. La ira de Tom Riddle creció.

-¿Donde estabas?- siseó fríamente.

-Ya te lo dije, ¿no?- su voz sonaba fastidiosa.- Fui a la academia, pero como ninguno de mis amigos estaban, me vine.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿En serio no viste a ninguno de tus amigos?- enarcó una ceja.- ¿Ni a ese Black?

-Nop, hace dos días que no veo a Siri. La verdad que lo extraño tanto…- suspiro.

Tom cerró los ojos, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y le mandó la peor de sus miradas a su pareja.

-¿Por qué me mientes?- gruñó, se podía notar algo de dolor en su voz.- Se que te encontraste con Black. Acabo de ver la calurosa despedida que se dieron afuera.

James dejó su vaso y miró con la ceja derecha enarcada a su novio.

-Te habrás equivocado, amor. Yo llevo mucho rato de haber llegado.

-¡Mentira!- estalló al fin, loco de furia y celos.- ¡Te vi besándote con ese mugroso! ¡Eres un descarado! ¡¿Cuánto tiempos llevas con él?!

-¿Sinceramente…?- preguntó como si nada.

-Si, por favor, dime la verdad.- pidió con el semblante entristecido. Ya se imaginaba que su relación iba a terminar.

La radiante sonrisa que le dedicó su novio lo desconcertó.

-Solo era teatro. Le pedí que me besara porque sabía que estabas mirando.- sirvió su vaso con más jugo.- En castigo por olvidarte de nuestro Aniversario.- y salió de la cocina con una sonrisa de insana satisfacción.

Tom lo vio salir parpadeando confuso. A los lejos pudo escuchar la carcajada serpentina de su _querida_ mascota.

-¡¿Que?!

Tom caminó hasta la sala con dividido entre el alivio y la irritación. _En serio…_ pensaba, ¿que fue lo que le vi a este Gryffindor? ¿Cómo puede alguien tan joven llegar a ser tan irritante? ¿Y no lo dejo porque soy masoquista?

-Así que… ¿todo era teatro? ¿O tendré que maldecir a tu amigo?- comentó mientras se sentaba junto a su pareja.

-Todo teatro.- murmuró huyendo de la mano que quería abrazar su cintura.- Y todavía estoy enfadado contigo.

-Lo siento, James… sinceramente.- susurró estrechando el pequeño cuerpo entre su brazos.- Soy un idiota… aunque no me merecía ese castigo. ¬¬

-Claro que si.- James sonrió volteando para mirar a su novio.- Se que eres un enfermo de celos, mi amor. Debiste ver tu cara cuando te dije que extrañaba a Sirius.- rió.

-¡Cállate!- gruñó tomando posesión de sus labios de manera brusca. La verdad es que no sabía como es que ese chico conseguía poder dominar su voluntad y sus actos de esa manera. Era alarmante saber que lo conocía tanto como para darle donde más le dolía para castigarlo.

Se besaron con su característica pasión, Tom tendido sobre el cuerpo el más joven mientras una de sus manos luchaba con la camisa para sacarla de lugar y conseguir poder tocar esa suave piel que lo enloquecía. James gimió al sentir el primer contacto y como su cuello estaba siendo devorado de forma depredadora. Y es que la imagen de su león siendo besado por otros labios que no sean los suyos aún lo tenía rabioso.

Se amaron allí en el sillón como tantas otras veces, y es que a ellos, cuando deseaban hacer el amor, no les importaba que sea en el mismísimo sillón de la sala, donde la pobre Nagini pudiera sorprenderlos y quedar traumatizada para siempre.

-Te amo, James. Perdón por ser tan olvidadizo.- murmuró cuando su respiración volvió a ser normal. Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se la enseño al menor.- Feliz Aniversario.

James abrió presuroso su obsequio, encontrándose con una espectacular escoba último modelo. Que acababa de salir al mercado y era costosísima.

-Wow… gracias. Esto es para ti.

Sonrió de lado al ver un pequeño colgante en forma de corazón que recitaba: "Unidos para siempre".

-No te atrevas a decir que es cursi.- masculló James con el ceño fruncido.

-No es cursi, mi amor. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.- lo besó.- Y recuerda no volver a olvidar un Aniversario nuestro.

-No lo haré.

-

**¡¡¡Fin!!!**

-

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Este fue otros de mis regalos para una de mis estimadas lectoras por su cumpleaños. Está basado en el universo de "Otra vida", de cómo era el romance de Tom y James… y como el Slytherin aprendió a nunca olvidarse de un aniversario XD

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!


End file.
